Love Is Blind
by anotherMCRcrazedfan
Summary: Love at first sight' is a normal thing; except when your blind. Then, it's weird. But, as Gerard finds out, it's the best feeling in the world.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One - 908**

I am so excited right now. My brother is coming home from college for the summer. I haven't seen him since my birthday at the beginning of April. It is now almost the end of May.

He sent me and mom a letter a week ago. He said that he is bringing a good friend of his with him. His name is Frank and he is a year younger than Mikey.

Of course I didn't read it. I can't read. Well, I can, just not letters. I've been blind since I was three. I don't know how it happened, and neither do the doctors. But I am perfectly fine with that.

My mom is in the kitchen cooking for their arrival. She's making Mikey's favorite; veggie pizza. I haven't had it in forever.

I got up off the couch and made my way into the kitchen. I've lived in this house so long I know where everything was. Being blind, you have to learn to rely on your other senses, and not just your eye sight.

"Hey ma, when's Mikey suppost to show?" I asked as I sat down at the table.

"His plane landed at five and its almost six now. They should be here any minute." Almost as soon as she said that, I heard two car doors slam. I knew that they were taking a cab from the airport. I heard it pull away a moment later. I have very good hearing.

"They're here," I said, "You go get them; I'll get the table ready."

I could hear her walk over to me, and she put her hand on my shoulder and kissed my cheek. Yes, I may be twenty-two, but I still love (and live with) my mother.

As I heard her footsteps leave the room, I got up off the chair and made my way over to where the cabinets were. I stopped when I felt the cool surface of the counter. I reached up and grabbed the handle and pulled the door open. I counted four plates and glasses, and placed them on the table.

I went to the drawer with the silverware, and grabbed some forks. I set the table and made my way into the living room.

"Gerard," I heard Mikey say. He walked over to me and gave me a hug.

"Hey Mikes, it's good to see you. And stop waving your hand in front of my face," I told him. He always did that, and it annoyed the crap out of me.

"You know me too well, Gee," he said. "I want you to meet Frank." I heard his soft footsteps on the carpet as he walked over to me.

"Hello," he said.

"Hi. I'm Gerard," I held out my hand for him to shake it. I felt his hand in mine as he introduced himself.

"I'm Frank," he said.

"Oh! Where's Kitty?" Mikey asked. Kitty is my guide dog. I got her when I was fourteen because at that time I was doing more things on my own. She's a black lab and she just turned eleven. She's getting old but she's still the best dog a guy could have.

"She's outside. I'll go get her." I said. I turned around and made my way back into the kitchen. There's a door that leads to the backyard where she stays most of the time. She loves the outdoors.

I opened the door and stood out on the porch. I felt someone standing next to me; I just assumed it was Mikey.

"She's pretty," I heard. I knew that voice wasn't Mikey. It was Frank.

"Thanks," I said. "Kit!" I heard the squeaking of her toy stop and she scampered over to us.

I got down on my knees so I was at her level. She put her nose in my face to tell me that she was there. I petted her head and I noticed her attention shifted to Frank. I heard him get down on his knees too so he was right beside me.

I started to rub her stomach and she lied on her back.

"Give me your hand," I said to him. I felt him place his hand in mine. I brought it to her stomach and started moving it up and down her chest.

"She loves this," I said to him.

"She's really soft," I heard him say. I could tell he was smiling.

"She keeps you warm at night too. After my dad died, she would always stay in bed with me. She would go back and forth between me and Mikey's bed, keeping us company," I could tell he was smiling at me. I could always tell when people were looking at me. It was like my sixth sense.

"You have very beautiful eyes," he said in almost a whisper. I could feel myself blushing.

"I'm sorry. Was that…"

"No," I said with a laugh. "Thanks."

"You guy's gonna eat?" I heard from behind us. That was Mikey's voice.

Frank took his hand out of mine; I knew Mikey was staring at us. I stood up and ushered Frank inside. Kitty followed me inside and I guess she went to her usual spot, right in front of the oven. I know that because I've tripped over her so many times it isn't even funny. I sat down at the table and I think it was Frank who sat down beside me.


	2. Chapter 2

"This is really good Mrs. Way," I heard from beside me. It was really good.

"Please, call me Donna dear," my mom said. She hated it when people called her 'Mrs.' Or 'Mama'. She thought it made her sound old. I smiled at my thoughts.

"What's so funny, Gee?" I heard my brother ask. I guess he saw me. I looked up, not knowing where he was.

"Nothing," I said. I went back to my pizza, cutting off a small piece and sticking it in my mouth. I could feel someone's eye's on me. I had a feeling they were Frank's.

'Frank' I heard my brother's voice say. No answer.

'Frank' I heard again. This time there was an answer. Mikey asked him something about pop. I wasn't really paying attention. I was trying to figure out why Frank was looking at me.

Did I have something on my face? If I did, Mikey would've pointed it out by now. He always pointed out the littlest things. He would do it to annoy me; kind of like waving his hand in front of my face.

"Gerard?" someone said, bringing me out of my thoughts. They called my name again and I realized it was my mom.

"Yea?" I answered.

"What's the matter? Mikey and Frank are done and are upstairs unpacking. You've barley touched your pizza," my mom's voice was filled with concern. I then realized how long I had been thinking.

"I'm just lost in thought. And I'm done. I'm not as hungry as I thought." I heard my mom say 'OK'. She got up off her chair and grabbed my plate. I assumed she went to the sink.

"You know, I think he likes you," mom said.

"You think?" I said with a laugh.

"I seriously think he does Gee. You should've seen the way he was looking at you." I couldn't help but smile. I've only known him for an hour and I already like him.

I guess my mom knew what the smile on my face meant, "And you like him too, huh?"

"I guess…yea." I couldn't wipe the smile off my face. Nobody had actually liked me before. I've been attracted to guys all my life, but not like this.

"You should go see what they're doing," my mother suggested. That was a good idea.

I got up and made my way into the living room where the stairs were. I grabbed a hold of the railing and started to climb. I hate stairs. I have ever since I was ten. I actually fell down these. I had to get six stitches in my arm. I hate needles…

I reached the top of the stairs and walked down the hallway. I stopped when I heard voices coming out of the extra bedroom.

"Oh, I knew it!" Mikey almost yelled.

"But, he's not like that…or is he?" Frank asked.

"Oh he totally is. He has never been attracted to girls. He only loved them for their advice. He was always friends with the girls and not the guys. He was too afraid to get close to any guys," I knew they were talking about me.

"So, do I have any chance with him?" Frank asked kind of hesitantly.

"Why don't you just go talk to him? He's still downstairs with mom," Mikey suggested. I turned around and walked down the hallway and down a few steps; making it look like I was just coming up the stairs. I heard footsteps.

"Hey Gerard,"

"Hey Frank." I think he tried to say something, but then he didn't. I felt him pass me and he went into the bathroom.

I smiled a little to myself, knowing that he liked me. I walked down the rest of the hall and into my room. I went over to my stereo and turned on the radio.

"Do you like Frank?" I heard from behind me, making me jump.

"Mikey?" I asked, turning around.

"Do you like Frank?"

"Well yea," I said, already knowing where this is going.

"You know what I mean Gee."

"Well, does he like me?" I asked, knowing the answer obviously.

"You already know the answer to that question. I knew you were by the door when we were talking. You're not the only one with good hearing." Damn I've been caught.

"Maybe a little," I answered. I knew he wasn't buying it. He cleared his throat and walked closer to me.

"Gerard," he persisted. I knew I wasn't getting out of this alive.

"Ok, I do. I do like him." I finally admitted.

"There. Now, was that so hard?" he chuckled. I just glared at whatever was in front of me.


	3. Chapter 3

I heard a knocking sound at my door. I wonder what time it was… I knew it was early, I just didn't know how early.

Kitty heard the sound too, and she's up and whining anxiously waiting for me to get my butt out of bed to let her see whoever was at the door. I grabbed my shirt and slipped it on before I answered the door.

"Yea?" I said with a yawn.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" I heard Frank ask me.

"It's fine. Did you need something?" I asked, trying not to sound too impatient.

"Uh, yea. Where do you keep your towels?" I'm assuming he meant bathroom towels.

"Excuse me," I said, wanting to get out. I waited a few seconds and then I went down the hall to a cupboard. I pointed at it.

"Thanks. Mikey's not that great of a hostess," he laughed, and so did I.

***

I was sitting on the couch with Mikey, listening to SpongeBob. I don't even know why I like this show. It's so retarded. I don't get it really. A sponge lives under the sea, and is best friends with a star fish. Who in their right mind came up with this crap?

I smiled to myself on my revelation. I heard someone coming down the stairs; I assumed it was Frank.

"Where are you going?" Mikey asked.

"For a walk," he replied.

"Do you mind if I go along?" I asked.

"Sure," he said. I got up grabbed my glasses off of the table. Not those giant, blind people glasses. I hate those things. Just a pair of regular sunglasses.

I grabbed a leash off of the counter and called for Kitty. She came running in. I put the leash on her and she led me out the door.

"Frank?" I said, wondering where he was.

"Yea?" he said from behind me.

I turned and smiled. I felt him walk past me, and Kitty started walking so I did too. We walked down the street for about a block before there was anything said.

"You go on walks often?" Frank said.

"Yea. We used to go every night. I know these streets by heart. Right about here is Taylor's house. She's about 6. I go down to the park and we take turns pushing each other on the swings," I laughed. I heard him chuckle beside me.

"What made you stop going on walks?" he asked.

"I don't really know," I sighed. "Kitty's getting old, I've been helping mom with lots of stuff. And crimes increased. You wouldn't believe the number of muggings and murders we get here." It really is quite a lot.

"Yea, I know. I was born here," he said.

"Really?"

"Yea," he laughed.

"Well I guess you do learn something every day," I laughed. Laughing is contagious.

"Ha, yea." We continued walking for I don't know how long. I knew it was getting late because Kitty was starting to whine.

"We'd better be heading back. Mom doesn't like me out after dark…" I said in a hushed tone. I'm such a momma's boy.

I heard Frank laugh beside me. We turned the corner and started walking up Main Street.


	4. Chapter 4

"…I know, I know. Why would he want anything to do with me? I mean, I'm 22, and I live with my mother. I've never had a job, I've never had a boyfriend, and I'm still a virgin. He can have so much better than me. And I know what you're gonna say, 'Don't be like that, Gerard. You shouldn't doubt yourself.' But I mean, come on! What would he, an 18 year old college student, want with me, a 22 year old sitting at home no income momma's boy?

"You know, you're really easy to talk to. You sit and listen while I bitch. And you just sit there. You don't judge either. Thanks Kitty." I patted her head and she licked my hand. She was so easy to talk to. She is always there for me whenever I need to let loose.

I sighed and decided that it was time for me to go to bed. My walk with Frank was so great. I got to know him a little better and that's what I wanted. I just wanted to be closer to him. I've only known him for a few days and already I've fallen hard.

I sighed again and lay down on my bed. I closed my eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

***

"Hey, Gerard," Mikey said as I walked into the kitchen. I smiled and sat down at the table. I could smell that mom was making something, and it smelled good.

"What are you making mom?" I asked.

"Waffles and I'm not burning them either!" my mom laughed.

"We had them not too long ago and she almost burnt the house down. It smelled for weeks," I said, causing them to laugh.

"Ha, that reminds me. One time Frank was making this microwave noodle stuff and he forgot to put the water in. He ruined the bowl it was in and the whole floor smelled for a month," Mikey said. Someone started laughing behind us, which was probably Frank.

"Yea, I can still remember that smell…" he said, sitting down next to me. It felt like butterflies were let loose in my stomach. I tried to forget that he was next to me, in hopes that they would go away, but they didn't.

I stood up and walked out of the kitchen. I went up the stairs and into the bathroom. I sat down on the edge of the tub and put my head in my hands. I've never felt that before in my life. It was so weird…

_Frank POV_

I think he hates me. I mean, yesterday we went for a walk but even then it was like he was trying to stay away from me.

I know I'm not the most handsome guy out there, but that wouldn't really matter to him. He is blind. But he can still smell… I shower daily. I don't smell that bad I don't think. Maybe I should ask Mikey…

"Where'd Gerard go?" Donna asked. Mikey shrugged and I shook my head. I guess she saw the look on my face because she asked if I was Ok.

"Yea, I just have a headache," I lied. I don't think she bought it but she didn't say anything else about it.

After we had eaten I went to my room. I still haven't seen or heard Gerard. He's probably avoiding me. I was going through my wallet when Mikey walked in.

"What are you looking for?" he asked me.

"Nothing," I said. He started laughing.

"Then what are you doing?"

"I don't know," I said. I really didn't know what I was doing. I was just trying to preoccupy myself. Get my mind off of him.

"Frank, I know what you're thinking, and no, he doesn't hate you," he told me. I put down my wallet and looked at him.

"Of course he does. When I sat down this morning he got up and left and I haven't seen him since. And when we were walking, it felt like he was trying to stay away from me," I said, getting emotional. I really didn't want to break down in front of Mikey. I got off of the bed and went over by the window.

"No he doesn't. He just doesn't know how to act. He's never been with anybody else before. He's never… been in love before." That shocked me.

"You… you think he loves me?" I asked, almost stunned.

"I think he thinks so."


	5. Chapter 5

"Do we really have to talk about this?" I begged my mom. She came in and told me that Mikey had talked to Frank. She didn't tell me exactly what they said, but she did tell me that Frank was hurt by me leaving this morning.

"Yes we do. Now, tell me why you got up and left," she asked me, for the tenth time. She was so stubborn…

"I just wasn't feeling good," I lied, hoping that she would buy it; but even I'm not that stupid to believe that she would.

"Gerard Arthur Way!" Holy shit… She used my whole name…

"Ok!" I said. I took a deep breath. "I like him; a lot. I know it's only been a few days but I can't help it! I mean, you've told me and Mikey the story of how you and dad met. 'It was love at first sight,' you'd say. Well, that doesn't really apply to me, but still! And this morning when he sat down, it felt like thousands of butterflies were let loose in my stomach. I've never felt that before. You said that that was the feeling that you'd get around dad; well, that's the feeling I get around him," I said, letting it all out. I don't know what she was doing, but she was silent. She was silent for a few minutes actually.

"Well?" I asked, impatiently. Still nothing.

"Mom?" I felt someone sit down on the bed.

"Hey, Gerard," Frank said. I froze… What was he doing here? How much of what I said did he hear? Was he mad, upset, or happy? My God, I think I'm going to have a panic attack…

"How much of that…" was all I could get out before he cut me off.

"…did I hear? All of it," he said. I stood up and went over to the window. I sat down on the desk that I had in front of it and leaned back, placing my head on the cool glass of the window. I couldn't believe that he heard me spill my guts like that. And they way he was talking. He didn't seem upset or anything like that.

I guess I didn't hear him get up because the next thing I knew, his hand was on my knee. My breath caught in my throat for a second. I was getting those butterflies again…

"Gerard?" he said. I didn't face him. I just put my head down. I felt his hand under my chin, lifting my face up. I didn't know what he was doing until I felt something touch my lips. I quickly realized that it was his lips. Wow… he's kissing me. I've never been kissed before. At least, not like this anyway. It felt so great.

Wait! He's kissing me… Holy shit… I pulled away quickly, shocked. If he's kissing me, than that means he likes me, right?

"I'm sorry!" he said in almost a panic. His hand had left my knee and I knew he stepped away.

"No," I said. I got off the desk and took a few steps forward. I felt his hands grab my shoulders, signaling that he was there. He quickly took his hands off of me.

I lifted my hands up until I felt him. I then made my way up to his face, running my thumb along his lips. I leaned in until I felt his warm, chapped lips against mine. I felt something I didn't before. He had a lip ring.

He started moving his lips against mine, and I did the same. I quickly realized that I had no idea what I was doing. I've never done this before.

"You know, I've never kissed anybody before," I said.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yea, so I really have no idea what I'm doing," I admitted. I heard him chuckle.

"You're doing great." I felt him wrap his arms around my waist as he continued kissing me. All of a sudden he let out a noise. He backed off quickly and I had no idea where he went to.

"Frank?" I asked, feeling around for him. I called out his name again and still nothing. I heard a door close down the hall and I assumed that it was Frank. I wonder why he ran out. Did I do something wrong?

I sighed and lay down on my bed. I grabbed the remote to my stereo and turned it on. Some song I haven't heard before came on the radio.

I couldn't stop thinking about him and why he left. I thought I was doing OK. He said I was doing OK. I then remembered something. That noise he made. I thought for a moment, trying to figure out what it was. It then hit me what it was.

It was a moan…


	6. Chapter 6

I walked down stairs to the kitchen. I expected to find my mom there, but she wasn't. I walked into the living room, and I heard the beeping of the answering machine. I walked over to the phone and pressed the button.

"Hey, Gerard, its mom. Mikey and I went to my parent's house for a few days. I didn't want to wake you, and I figured you'd get this message. Mikey wanted to see them, so I took him down. You and Frank will be okay. No wild parties, though! We'll be back later. I love you."

I can't believe they went without me. Oh well. I get the house… well, almost to myself. I shrugged and walked back into the kitchen. I made coffee and sat down at the table. I heard footsteps from behind me. I guess Frank's up.

"We're alone for a few days. Mikey and mom went to my grandparent's house," I told him. I didn't hear a response, but I did hear the sound of him getting a cup and coffee.

I don't think he wants to talk to me after last night. I knew he left the room and went into the living room when I heard the TV come on. I smiled to myself and drank the rest of my coffee. I sat my cup in the sink and went upstairs to take a shower.

***

Frank hadn't said a word to me the whole day. He acted like he did, but very awkwardly. He tried to stay away from me as much as possible, but I made sure that that didn't happen. I sat beside him when he was watching TV. I felt him move away a little bit, but he didn't get far.

I gave up torturing him and went to my room. I didn't know what I was going to do, but I'm bored out of my mind. With Frank not talking, and Mikey and mom not here, it gets pretty quiet around here.

I lay down on my bed, trying not to think about him and what had happened. I mean, don't get me wrong, it was great. I just… I don't know.

I must have fallen asleep. I knew it was late, but I went downstairs. I couldn't hear anything, so I guess Frank was in bed.

I walked into the kitchen and got a glass of water. I sat down and listened to the sound of the house resting. It used to freak me out; I thought that the house was gonna collapse or something. Not anymore though. It relaxes me.

I sighed and got up. I put my glass in the sink and went back upstairs. It's like déjà vu. I did this not too long ago. I smiled and went upstairs to the bathroom. After I was done, I climbed into bed and shut my eyes.

The next thing I knew, I was being woken by Frank.

_Frank POV_

I shot up out of bed and looked around. I heard something coming from downstairs. I crept towards the door and opened it slowly. I tip-toed down the hall until I found Gerard's room; I opened the door and made my way over to him. I shook him awake. It took me a few times, but he eventually came too.

"What?" he grumbled and rolled over.

"I'm hearing things from downstairs," I told him. He sat up and listened.

"I don't hear anything. And Kit's still sleeping so…" he couldn't finish what he was saying. There was a loud bang and Kit jumped towards the door, growling.

"Frank, there's a baseball bat by my closet. Could you grab it?" Gerard asked me. I turned the lamp on and grabbed the bat. Gerard got up and slowly opened the door. Kit shot out into the hallway and down the stairs, barking like a maniac.

After the barking had stopped, we went downstairs to check things out. Kit was sitting next to the open door in the kitchen. I guess that's how they person got in and out.

"How does everything look?" he asked me. I looked around and sighed.

"Some drawers are out and some things are scattered. Let's check the living room." Gerard grabbed a hold of my arm and we walked into the living room.

"Nothing looks out of place in here. I guess they didn't have time to look," I told him.

"Okay, so it's just the kitchen then?" he asked me.

"Yea. Do you wanna go back to bed and worry about this tomorrow?" He shook his head and we headed back into the kitchen. I locked the door and we headed upstairs.


	7. Chapter 7

Frank POV

I couldn't sleep. I was too freaking paranoid that someone was gonna break in again, only this time it be worse. What if they killed us? Or kidnapped us?

I shook my head as I tried to erase those thoughts from my mind. I wonder if Gerard's awake. I got up out of bed and made my way to his room. I opened the door and saw that he wasn't in bed. I shut the door and looked around. He was sitting at the desk; he looked up and smiled. I keep forgetting about his super hearing.

"Can't sleep either?" I asked him. He shook his head. I went and sat down on his bed. He got up and walked over to me. He sat down on the other end of the bed. I noticed that he was rubbing his head.

"Headache?" I asked. He shook his head. I moved closer to him.

"Can I try something?" I asked. He shook his head again and looked up at me.

I sat in front of him and moved my hands toward his head. I started rubbing his temples and he relaxed a little.

"Apparently I'm good at rubbing people," I said. He chuckled and I turned red.

"That's not what I meant…" I said, trying not to laugh.

"So, you're not good at rubbing people?" he said.

"No, I am very good at rubbing people… Wait…" He fell back on the bed laughing. And once again, I turned red. I just shook my head and stood up.

"Frankie? Where are you going?" he asked me.

"I'm not going anywhere. Why?"

"Well, because every time something weird happened between us, you leave. Like when you kissed me… And you ran out when…"

"Gerard?" I said, cutting him off. "Why did you kiss me back?"

"Well, I guess for the same reason that you kissed me in the first place," he said as he sat up. I smiled and sat back down beside him. I started to say something else but he cut me off this time.

"So, yea. That's my big secret. I like you. I know you like me because I heard you telling Mikey. And for me it… Well, I can't believe I'm actually saying this. Just because of how completely corny and ironic it is. But, it was love at first sight…"

That shocked me. Not only did he like me, but he said it was 'love'. Did he love me, or if not, what did he mean by it? I mean, nobody's ever told me that they loved me before, except my parents. But, he hinted at it. That's got to mean something, right?

"I can tell what you're thinking, and yes, I do love you. I've never felt like this before. I get butterflies. The sound of your voice is like heaven. And, when I'm around you… you make me feel like I'm not the way I am. I mean, other people make me feel like a freak that needs special treatment. I mean, not mom or Mikey, and you too."

I couldn't say anything. I just sat there and looked at him. He was folding his hands, waiting on my answer. He had a questioning look on his face.

"Well, are you gonna say something?" he asked.

I did the only thing that I could think of. I leaned in and pressed my lips to his. I started moving my lips against his, and he did the same.

He was a little leery at first, but he soon got into it. I moved my hands up his face and he placed his hands on my knees. Well, it was more like my thighs. They were really close to that one certain place.

All of a sudden he stopped and turned around so his back was to me. I put my hand on his shoulder and just shook it off.

"Gerard, are you Okay?" I asked and he shook his head.

"Yea, I'm Okay." I knew he was lying and I'm pretty sure I knew why.

I moved so I was on my knees behind him. I placed one of my hands on his shoulder, and the other I used to move his raven hair from his neck so it was exposed to me. I leaned down and started kissing at his neck. I heard his breath catch in his throat, and then he started breathing a little faster.

"Frankie, wait," he said. I let go of him and sat back. He turned a little bit, but not facing me.

"As much as I want this, I barely know you. I just think that we need to get to know each other better first." As much as what he said sucked, he was right. We haven't known each other more than a week. I smiled and got up.

"I know Gee. You're right."


	8. Chapter 8

Gerard POV

One week later

Things were still a little awkward between Frank and me. I told my mom what happened and I told her not to say anything to Frank or Mikey. She said that she wouldn't as long as I keep my promise and get to know Frank better. He was taking me to the park outside of his hometown, where he used to play. It was going to get cold tonight, so I grabbed a jacket before I left my room.

I walked downstairs and sat down on the couch until Frank was ready. I heard him come down the stairs and stop behind me. I got up and we both walked out to the car.

Where he used to live was about an hour away and we had a long drive ahead of us. I just hope that we can talk instead of having a very awkward silence between us. I really wanted to get to know him and I didn't want things to be weird around us anymore. Let's just hope that tonight would do the trick.

We drove for a while before anything was said.

"Are you happy about going back to the park?" I asked him.

"Yea, I am. I haven't been here since I started college. I've been wanting to come back, and now I have the chance. I think you're really going to like it. I used to have so much fun," he said. The way he was talking, I guess he was over the awkwardness. That's a good thing, now I just need to get over it.

There wasn't much talking the rest of the way there. A lot of silence filled the car as we headed down the highway. We pulled off of the highway and headed into town to find the park. It didn't take him long.

He parked the car and we both got out. I followed him, keeping one hand on his arm so he could guide me. He's a pretty muscular guy from what I felt through his jacket. I smiled and he led me over to the swings.

I sat down on one, and I assume he did the same thing. I pushed myself to get going only a little. I'm not very fond of going too high.

"What do you want to know?" he asked me. I knew where he was going, and I just thought about what to say.

"Start from the beginning, if you don't mind," I said.

"Well, I grew up here with my mom. My parents split when I was about 10. My dad wasn't the greatest, he was an alcoholic. He left one day and never came back. I didn't care, I didn't like him, and neither did my mother. I'm an only child, so I had many pets growing up.

"I picked up guitar when I was 12, and I'm still not very good at it. My first job was working at Burger King as a cashier. I was fired for stealing ketchup packets. Didn't know that was illegal. When I turned 16, my grandpa bought me a '75 Chevelle and I still have that car. It's sitting in my garage at home. Doesn't run anymore, but I still love it.

"I'm in college right now and I still have no idea what I'm going to be. My mom told me that I should open up my own restaurant because I'm a really good cook and I make up my own recopies. I don't know about that. I've thought about it and it sounds like a good idea to me.

"What about you? How did you lose your sight?" he asked me after he was done talking.

"I've been blind for as long as I can remember. When I was a baby, I had perfect eyes, but then all of a sudden, it started going downhill. My doctors have no idea why I lost my sight, or how. It doesn't bother me though. When the movie Daredevil came out, I thought it'd be cool to be like him. He's blind but he still kicks ass.

"My dad died when I was 15. He was driving down the highway when he got hit. He didn't make it through the night. I got Kit when I was 14, and she's been the only pet I've had. I have a brother, obviously. I've never had a job or a car. Never had the need for a car, because I walk everywhere or my mom takes me. And that's about it," laughed.

We were headed back home. We had been at the park for what seemed like forever. We sat on the swings and talked and talked. I don't think I've ever talked to anybody that much besides Kit. I learned so much about him, and I told him things that I've only told Kit. I told him that and he said he feels really special.

When we got back home it was around 3 in the morning. Mom forgot to leave the door unlocked so Frank had to pick the lock. I didn't know he had that skill, and he's really good at it. He beat his old record of 45 seconds by 8 seconds. He was so proud of himself.


	9. Chapter 9

Gerard POV

I stepped into the kitchen after failing at sleep. I couldn't stop thinking about everything that happened and what was said that day. It felt so natural to talk to him and to be around him. I told him so much, and I don't regret any of it. I'm really glad that we talked. And I reached my goal to get to know him better.

We told each other a lot about ourselves. I left out a few things, but I still wanted to tell him, just not yet. Or maybe I do? I don't know. I'm still just amazed over today. Well, yesterday as it was 5 in the morning. I went over to my cupboard and felt around for my cereal. Yes, I have my own cupboard and my mom labeled everything so I could read it. Well not read like you do... You know what I mean.

I finally found it and turned around. I forgot that Kit followed me as I tripped over her.

"Fuck!" I yelled, hitting my head on the leg of a kitchen chair. I heard running and then nothing.

"Are you okay?" Frank yelled, helping me up. I nodded as I held onto him. He helped me to a chair. He sat down next to me, putting his hand to where I had hit my head. I flinched.

"I'm sorry! It's just... you're bleeding," he told me.

"Um... there's a box of bandages in the drawer by the fridge," I said. He got up and got them. I also heard the water running. I'm guessing he got a wash rag too. He sat back down and

placed it to my head. I tried not to flinch. I just bit my lip as he cleaned my temple.

"I thought somebody had broken in again..." he said as he put the bandage over my wound.

I chuckled, "Nope, just me." I felt my cheeks getting hot. This was really embarrassing...

I guess he noticed. "Don't be embarrassed. Everybody falls," he said. I just smiled. "But, are you sure you're okay? Do you want me to get you some medicine?"

"Nah, I'm fine for now. I'll probably hurt later though." He didn't say anything for a few minutes.

"So, what were you doing down here? Couldn't sleep?" I shook my head.

"No. Just everything from today keeps going through my mind. I was just sitting on my desk thinking about all of it. I mean, I've never shared any of that stuff with anybody... I know I already told you that, but I just still can't believe I did. I can't believe how much I can trust you, and you probably feel the same way..."

"I do actually. I usually tell Mikey this stuff, but there are things that I haven't told him that I told you. You're just so easy to talk to," he told me. I just smiled.

"I know. I'm a great listener," I laughed.

"That's not a bad thing..." he said. I shook my head.

"I know it's not. I just wish that I could do more, you know? I wish..."I sighed, not finishing.

"No, what?" he put his hand on my shoulder, and I felt those butterflies again.

"I just wish that I could be normal sometimes... Be able to see. I was too young to remember anything. I'd like to see the Jersey Shore. The scenery when I'm going somewhere. Be able to drive. Be able to..." I paused. "...see what your face looks like." I turned away from him. That's what I didn't tell him. I make it seem like I don't care that I can't see. But, sometimes I really hate it, like now. I wish I could see his expression, the color of his eyes, his skin, and his hair. Everything.

"Gee... Why didn't you tell me this?"

"I hate... I hate people taking pity on me. All my life, that's all anybody cares about, is feeling sorry for me. I thought if I told you, you'd do the same," I spilled to him. I wrapped my arms around my stomach, I felt like I was going to be sick. I hated being so vulnerable and open.

"Gerard, are you sure you're okay? You don't look too good..." Frank said.

"No, I'm fine. I really am. But, I think I'll take that medicine now," I said.


	10. Chapter 10

_Gerard POV _

I woke up with a splitting headache. For the life of me I couldn't figure out why, and then I remembered. I placed my hand to my head, flinching at my own touch. I felt something sticky coming out of the bandage. I sat up and my head was spinning. I put my hands beside me on the bed, trying to keep my balance. After a while, I stood up. I took a few steps before falling to the floor.

I shook my head and tried to set up, but I felt hands on my shoulder, keeping me down.

"Don't sit up." I heard. It was Frank. When did he get here?

"You've been out for 2 hours," he said, placing a wet wash rag to my head. I guess I was still bleeding. I shouldn't be though. It should have stopped by now.

"I think I should go to the hospital," I said to him. He laughed.

"We've already been there and back. I heard you fall, and me and your mom took you to the hospital. They said you have a concussion. You got some stitches too." he told me. I couldn't believe it. I was really out...

"Great, more stitches..." I sighed. I groaned and placed my hands on my forehead. My head was still killing me.

"I have some pain killers here that the doctor gave you. Do you want some?" he asked me.

"Yea. I feel like my head's going to explode," I said. He handed me a couple of them and a glass of water.

"What happened?" He asked me. I shook my head.

"I woke up, and I was still bleeding. I was going to go tell mom, but I passed out apparently. I don't remember anything from then on," I told him. I felt something cold against my foot. I knew exactly who it was.

"She's here to say sorry for tripping you," Frank said. I chuckled and patted the bed beside me for her to come up. I felt her jump onto the bed and climb up beside me. I rubbed her head and she licked my hand.

"Gerard, about last night... I would never take pity on you because... Wow, that sounds bad. Um..."

"Frank, It's okay. I understand what you mean. And, thank you. You have no idea what that means to me..." I said, sitting up a little. I wanted to be closer to him. It just felt so right being with him. He didn't make me feel like a freak and he didn't treat me like one. I really like this guy. He's so sweet, so kind.

I felt his hand on my knee as I sat up straight. My heart started pounding even harder than it was before. I moved closer to him and he did the same thing. He moved his hand up my leg, making me shiver. I knew he felt it because I heard him chuckle. I smiled and leaned closer to him.

He put his other hand on my shoulder, signaling that I was right in front of him. He moved his hand up to my chin, rubbing his thumb along my bottom lip. I closed my eyes, quivering under his touch. I knew he had a smirk on his face.

I took his hand in mine and laced our fingers together. I shifted even closer to him; I could feel his hot breath on my face. As soon as I got the courage, I went for it. I pressed my lips to his, well it was more like his chin.

Frank laughed and corrected me. He moved his lips along with mine and he brought his free hand up to my face. I could feel him running his tongue along my bottom lip. I think he knew what he wanted. Before I let him in, I puled him down on top of me and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

Before I allowed him in, I heard my door open.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" I heard my mom say. Frank jumped off of me and stood up. I heard the door shut and my mom walk off.

"I'll go talk to her," Frank said before he left.


	11. Chapter 11

_Gerard POV___

_**that night**___

_"Ugh..." I moaned as Frank 'handled' me. He was kissing at my neck, biting and sucking with every stroke. It felt so amazing. I've never felt like this before. I never wanted it to end.___

_**BEEP BEEP BEEP**_

I sat up, breathing really heavy. What in the world was that? It felt so real, so amazing. I wanted to fall back asleep just to see if it would continue. I really wanted it to. I figured out that I had a little problem as I brought my knees up to my chest.

I heard my door open, "Gerard, are you okay?" It was my mom.

"Yea, I'm okay."

"I was hearing noises... Were you...?" I cut her off.

"No, mom. It was just a dream..." I told her. I'm not surprised that she thought that. She had walked in on Mikey countless times.

"I guess it was a good dream then..." I heard her giggle as she left. I felt my cheeks getting hot. That was really embarrassing... That's never happened to me before.

I got out of bed and listened at the door for any signs of life. I didn't hear anything, so I opened the door and practically ran to the bathroom. Maybe a shower would help.

"Gerard?" I heard Frank say. I quickly turned around, facing the door. I can't believe that I walked in on him. Today just wasn't my day...

"I'm so sorry! I didn't know you were in here..." I said.

"It's fine. I was just finishing getting dressed," he told me. I reached for the door handle, but I felt Frank's hand on my shoulder. He tried to turn me around, but I stood firm.

He probably knew why too. I bet he heard me, I mean mom did. I really wanted to get out of here.

I soon felt his lips against my neck after he pushed some of my hair out of the way. He put his hands on my hips, once again trying to turn me around. I let his this time.

He pressed himself to me, and I let out a grunt. He placed his lips to mine, and moved his hands up and down my sides. It made me quiver. This was much better than my dream...

"Did you have fun dreaming about me?" Frank asked me, breaking our kiss. I didn't say anything.

"I heard you say my name," he told me, with a chuckle. Once again, I felt my cheeks getting hot. "Gee, I'm flattered. And, I can't say that I haven't done the same thing..."

All I did was smile, and I pulled him back to me. Our lips danced as I ran my hands all over him, trying to get to know him more. I already knew that he was pretty muscular, but not too much. I like the way he was.

"Gee, what time does your mom go to work?" he asked me. I think I knew where he was going with this.

"What time is it?" I asked him.

"It's almost midnight."

"She should be leaving around 2..." She was working the late shift tonight.

"I think we can wait, can't we?" he asked me. Yup, I was right. It took me a second to answer. I didn't know if I was ready for this, but I wanted to give it a try.

"Yea..." I answered. He kissed me once more before we both left for our rooms. Tonight, well today was going to be interesting... I can't wait.

*****

**knock knock**

"Come in..." I said a little nervously. I still wasn't sure about all of this. I had been thinking about it all and I'm not sure if it's the best thing right now. I mean, we just started to get to know each other, and I don't even know where we are at this point. Like, are we just really good friends, or more...? I have no idea...

I felt him sit down on my bed just as I sat up.

"Gee, I've been thinking, and I don't know if this is such a good idea..." Frank told me. A little smile spread across my face. I was a little relieved that he felt the same way that I did.

"Same here. But, what does this make us?" I asked reluctantly. I didn't want to be shot down.

"I don't know... I don't think we're just friends anymore though. Do you... want to be more?" he asked me. It felt like my heart was going to come out of my chest and fly around the room. All I could do was shake my head. I couldn't say anything


	12. Chapter 12

_Gerard POV_

"Gerard?" I heard Frank ask. I was so caught up in everything that I had forgotten to answer him. I just smiled and nodded my head. That's all I could do. I couldn't form a sentence or even a simple 'yes'.

"I'll take that as a yes then..." he laughed. I just smiled bigger. I soon felt his hand in mine. We've never held hands before. This was great...

I felt him lean in and he kissed my cheek. He moved and got up but I held onto his hand.

"Do... you want to stay?" I asked him. He didn't say anything for a few seconds. But I felt him move closer to me. I scooted over, and he sat down next to me. I grabbed my blanket and he helped pull it over us.

I rolled over onto my side, facing away from him. We laid there for a few minutes, and then I felt him roll over to me. He moved his hand so it was lying on my side. He felt reluctant, but he soon wrapped his arms around me.

*****

_Frank POV_

I rolled over to see him still asleep. I smiled to myself. I'm so happy that we're together now. I've never been in an actual relationship before, so this was new for the both of us. We'd just take whatever life throws at us.

He rolled over and opened his eyes.

"Good morning, Gerard," I said to him. He had this really confused look on his face and he jumped up out of bed.

"Who the hell are you?" he yelled. What was going on...?

"Gerard, it's me, Frank."

"Who's Gerard? Who's Frank? What is going on here?" he yelled again. I had no idea what was happening. I was really freaked out though. Was I dreaming?

"Get out!" he yelled. I jumped and ran out the door. I started down the steps and I heard the door slam.

"Donna!" I called out. She was in the kitchen.

"Frank? What's wrong?" she asked me.

"It's Gerard. I have no idea what's wrong. He doesn't know who I am, he doesn't even know who he is."

"Come on," she said to me and we both ran up the stairs. She knocked on his door.

"Go away!" Gerard yelled from the inside.

"Gee, it's mom. Are you okay?" Donna said. There was some banging around and it sounded like things falling. She tried to open the door, but it was locked.

"I'm not Gee! Where am I? Why can't I see anything? What is going on?" he yelled from inside. Donna and I just looked at each other very confused.

"Stay here with him. I'm gonna call the doctor..." she said before heading back down stairs. I tried to open the door again, and he yelled at me to go away again. I went to the bathroom and got one of Donna's bobby pins. I came back and picked the lock. Once again, my skills come in handy...

"No! Go away!" he said, swinging the bat from behind the door. He was standing on the other side of the bed against the wall. I looked around and there were some things knocked over.

"Gerard, just listen to me, okay?" I pleaded with him.

"Why do you keep calling me that...? That's not my name. At least I don't think..." he said. I'm starting to think I know what's going on.

"If you don't know your name, then how do you know that it's not Gerard? That is your name. And my name is Frank. A couple of days ago, you fell over your dog, Kit, in the kitchen and hit your head. You got hurt pretty bad." I said to him. By this time he had lowered the bat to his side.

"How do I know you're not lying to me?" Gerard asked me.

"Feel your right temple," I replied. He didn't for a few seconds, but he slowly lifted his hand to his head.

"Ow!" he flinched. "Okay. So you weren't lying to me. But, if I am who you say I am, then why don't I remember? And, why can't I see anything?"

"...because you went blind when you were 3. You told me so when we went to that park? And I think you have amnesia. But I'm not sure," I said to him, moving closer.

"Okay. So, are you like my brother or something?" he asked me. I stopped myself from laughing.

"No, I'm your boyfriend." Please don't run away...

"Really?" he asked with a little smile on his face. I took a sigh of relief before answering.  
"Yea."

"So... have we like...?" he asked, playing with the bat in his hands.

"No. We've talked about it, and we both decided not to. At least for right now..."

"Okay, so how long have we been together?" he asked me.

"Well, technically, since like 6 this morning," I laughed, and so did he.

"Frank! The doctor's here!" I heard Donna yell. Gerard had a confused look on his face.

"You mom called the doctor to see if he knew what was wrong with you," I told him. He just shook his head. I could tell he was a little scared.

"Can... can you help me?"

"Well, yea," I walked over to him and wrapped his arm around mine.

We got down stairs and I helped Gee to the couch where I sat next to him. The doctor asked him a few questions about random stuff. Took his temperature and he did other doctor stuff.

I over heard him talking to Donna in the kitchen. He told her that he does have amnesia and he doesn't know when Gee's memory will return. It would be hours, maybe even days. He said to do normal stuff, that maybe that would help trigger something.


End file.
